


The rabbit in sheep's clothing

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: After the murder case of Mr. Merrimack, Kinski needs someone to talk...





	The rabbit in sheep's clothing

"Was that necessary?"

A trifle affected the desert rabbit Kinski pointed to the banker's lifeless body. The ground all around was still wet with the water where Bill had dipped him in until he stopped moving.

A shadow appeared next to the rabbit in the dark night and nudged him from the side.

"Let go, dawg," his buddy and brother Stump whispered to him. "He had that coming."

"Yes," Bill's voice chimed in and checked again to see whether the squirrel was really dead.

After making sure he couldn't feel a pulse, he nodded to his three lackeys. "He's knocked out. We have to get him out of here."

"And what about the water?" Chorizo asked, who was standing right next to the water tub, which was a plastic water dispenser for humans, and made sure that it didn't roll away.

Bill waved his hand contemptuously. "Tipping out. Like often. It had served its purpose today. And then we go on a run."

* * *

It took a while until the four known city crooks returned to the city of Dirt. The streets were dark and empty. Perfect for them to go inconspicuously to the places of rest that Mayor John had given them.

On the way they also passed the sheriff's office. They tiptoed along the wall of the house. A faint snore fluttered through the window to them outside.

"A nice sheriff," Bill giggled darkly. "He's an even worse bottle than his predecessor."

No sooner, they had reached the hotel until Bill noticed that there were only three of them.

"Where's Kinski?"

"Oh, he sends his apologies," Stump said. "He has to do something very briefly. To be more precise, to talk something away."

The Gila monster smiled mockingly. "Isn't that boring for him?"

Stump shrugged. "That's the way he wants it."

* * *

Kinski pulled the reins and the roadrunner came to a halt in a small cloud of dust.

Directly in front of him rose a bright stone wall that contained a small monastery. It looked a little scary at night. Only a small torch flickered at the entrance of the dark gate.

But that didn't bother the rabbit. He dismounted, tied his roadrunner to a dead tree, and knocked at the door.

He didn't have to wait long and a wooden transom was pushed aside.

Shortly thereafter, an older rodent in a monk's cowl stuck his head through the door crack. He didn't seem to be surprised at the presence of the visitor.

"God be with you," he greeted.

Kinski nodded. "And with your soul. Is Father Ruben there? I have to speak to him immediately."

The monk seemed to have expected something like that.

"Come in."

The desert bandit quickly scurried through the gate, making sure that nobody saw him. The monk locked the door and came up to Kinski.

"Come on brother. Do me the favor and follow me."

Together they crossed an empty square that led over to an old church. They passed the entrance and came into a large hall with several long benches.

Then the rodent stopped. "He is waiting in the confessional box."

With that, he moved away.

Kinski stopped paying attention to him and went straight to the confessional box. Once there, he pulled the curtain aside, sat down, and waited patiently. It wasn't long before a sliding window was opened, which was also barred with a fine air grille so that you couldn't look into the other box, but Kinski could clearly feel the presence of a second person.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," he began.

At first there was silence on the other side until someone cleared his throat.

"Reveal your sins to me, son."

"Well, I ... or more _we_ ... we killed a man. An unplanned murder! - Well, maybe not so unplanned. He was too curious ... Hey! Are you still there?"

A quick movement on the other side of the confessional box and half-quick steps moved away from it.

"Oh Lord in Heaven ...," the person muttered.

Kinski pushed the curtain of his little room aside and watched how someone in white robe and black cloak on the shoulder-back area walked over to the altar.

"And give him eternal rest," he continued.

"Hey!" The bandit quickly left the confessional box and ran to him. "I was not ready yet!"

The priest stopped and stared up at the cross of Jesus.

Kinski came to a standstill next to him and looked him over as the monk looked up with folded hands. He was a rabbit like him. Just a lot older.

Offended, Kinski crossed his arms.

"You could give me absolution at least while you're at praying."

Father Ruben pressed his palms closer together.

"Good father, he was so far away from manslaughter and murder," he muttered to himself. "And however, the day has come that I ..."

"Now don't overreact Dad ..."

The priest hurriedly covered Kinski's mouth.

"I forbid you to call me that!" he hissed. "For you still Father Ruben."

Kinski muttered something behind the hand that could not be understood. Ruben slowly removed his hand from his mouth.

"That's still no reason to snap at me like that," Kinski chided him. "And besides, it would be a lie to deny it. I can prove that with a birth certificate at any time. Well, maybe a paternity test too."

"Are you crazy?" Father Ruben whispered to him. "I would lose my job here."

"Job?" Kinski was extremely surprised. "You had only taken over the monk number in order to plan a raid inconspicuously 15 years ago. In the past you were still called Brunoro ... "

Father Ruben raised his hand warningly. "It was camouflage, yes. Much more a deception. But then I realized that it is much more than just a job. It's a privilege to pave the way of repentance for others."

Kinski rubbed his chin with a smile. "But you're still married."

Brunoro gave him a warning look. "Nobody has to know that. In addition, I avoided any outside world desire."

"Oh really?" Kinski asked incredulously. "So mother let me know that she and you recently were together ..."

"That's enough now!" interrupted his counterpart. "Here you have your absolution."

He quickly muttered a prayer and performed the usual sign ritual. After he was done, he waved him away. "So, now get out of here."

Kinski shrugged his shoulders. "All right."

But before he left, he turned again. "By the way, are you still hiding your gun under your pillow?"

Outraged, his father swung a hand at him that the desert rabbit avoided with giggling.

"Well then, give mother my compliments from me, okay?"

At that moment another monk entered the prayer house, which is why Kinski quickly corrected his last sentence. "I mean, of course to Mother Maria. Farewell."

He waved goodbye and ran outside.

* * *

Stump was still awake when he heard someone quietly push the door open and sneaked into the room. Bill and Chorizo were already deep in their dreams. Everyone had his own bed and Kinski's was right next to him.

After the rustle of the duvet and pillow had subsided, he directed his head to the site.

"And? How's Dad doing?"

Kinski had clasped his hands on the back of his head and was staring at the dark ceiling. "As always."

"And mother?"

"He denied everything, but I know the two went to the Rose Western Ball last time."

Stump smiled.

Kinski felt his grin and smiled too.

Then he took his revolvers out of his belt and slipped them under his pillow. Just like his dad taught him.

* * *

**\- The End -**


End file.
